


Humanoid

by sana_Gion



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Summary: cp-安东/奈里尔没有接受能力的不要看





	Humanoid

**Author's Note:**

> cp-安东/奈里尔  
> 没有接受能力的不要看

安东德莱登对奈里尔的话永远都充耳不闻。

安东德莱登对奈里尔的话永远都充耳不闻，在床上的时候只是被他夹得爽了才啐一句“婊子”，而后继续打桩一样一下一下虐待着奈里尔，尽管奈里尔的腿已经被弯折到最低限度了。

安东德莱登是全然不顾的。  
他并不是什么温柔缱倦的好人，也不像表面上那样是个较真的人，反而是个冷漠无情的人，因为冷淡而循规蹈矩到了恶的地步。不过奈里尔也并不是像他表现出来的这么正直。  
他只是个懂得忍受的圣人婊子。安东德莱登非常客观地评价。

安东不顾奈里尔高声的呻吟，仍旧一下一下地捅着他，动作粗鲁得像是要把内脏也都拨乱反正。  
奈里尔于是最终很悲惨地失去了意识。

他还倒没有昏过去，只是谁也辨不明罢了。  
奈里尔挺喜欢听安东说关于他的事情，被骂也好被带着刺地“褒美”也好都开心，当然是指他的下面。这种情况实在是让人夸不起来，但要是真要夸的话那就是他很有做婊子的敬业精神，因为直到他被满足为止，他是不会放弃的。那么如果把这种思想用到工作上，主管也得开心坏了。安东想。

奈里尔是婊子，这是事实。  
因为他白天口口声声念着德莱登前辈，床第之间就把这种敬语忘得一干二净。那些谦恭不过是换来满足的工具。也难怪安东德莱登很切实地唾骂他。  
他大腿内侧一直在发抖，哭着念着他妹妹的名字，颤抖着夹得更紧一些，被安东狠狠地甩了一耳光，血立刻从还未愈合的嘴唇流出来。  
被他打了的婊子终于开了口，他没有哭，只是很迷惑地关切安东德莱登，而后擅自认为安东德莱登需要他的许诺，于是他不停地开着空头支票。  
安东德莱登嗤笑着他，他不会信奈里尔的鬼话，永远也不会。

他不可能把自己少得可怜的情感无节制地送给这个婊子。  
婊子只是变了调地叫着，哭着，念着随便是谁的名字。  
“咿……啊…嗯、嗯！米哈伊尔……克里斯朵夫……安东德莱登、伊格纳西欧………呼嗯、梅根埃洛伊……”  
念到其中某一个的时候安东德莱登瞳孔缩小了。

他擒住了奈里尔的脖子。

奈里尔不会喊疼。  
婊子的身体构造和正常人并不一样。在婊子的字典里，痛就是爽，就是给安东德莱登这些辛辛苦苦劳作来喂饱他的可怜人的回报的原动力。  
奈里尔咳嗽着昏过去，里面不停地抽搐，那无用的器官吐出些粘稠的液体。  
婊子 。

婊子喜欢什么？  
婊子喜欢伪善。  
奈里尔会为了因他而死去的妹妹无力地缅怀。  
他也会对所有人谦恭地谈话。  
但他有真正看着你们吗？

婊子喜欢什么？  
婊子喜欢被满足，他们没有一点点的节制。  
安东想，奈里尔就算下面被灌得鼓鼓涨涨也不会喊停，他会把满是鳄鱼眼泪的脸歪到另一边去，用那种还没满足的眼神直勾勾地盯着你。  
“别的地方…也可以。”

真是十足的婊子。安东德莱登想。

奈里尔每次直起身，那些液体没有尴尬地顺着腿根流下来的时候安东德莱登就都会疑惑：他是怎么用他被那么多人捅过的东西夹住这堆液体的？  
他后来才明白因为那是婊子的食物。  
要是当安东德莱登拒绝他的请求的话，他就会主动贴上来，不过是用嘴。  
他不愿意浪费掉他那些珍贵的食物，就算再次得到它们，也不会多花他什么力气。因此奈里尔只有用余光瞥到安东兴致缺缺，才会很慌张地去做清理。  
不过放他自己的手指是肯定不够的，因为一旦下面被掏空，他这样的婊子就要开始呜咽渴求。  
所以他动作不单单只有抠挖，把那些东西从他的身体里弄出来，于此同时他还得取悦自己，因为让这样欲求不满的婊子放弃一场大餐难如登天。  
安东德莱登第一次认识到这个事实并发现奈里尔是个婊子就是因为某一晚被主管恶作剧地只做了一次的奈里尔哭着恳求他。  
但他的里面是半满的。  
他并不愿意把那种东西弄出来，他只是想要被灌满。

自此以后在晚上没人看见的时候安东德莱登对奈里尔只有一种称呼——婊子。  
就算是别的什么称呼——假设有——那一定也是羞辱性的。  
那又怎么样？安东很不以为然。他不就是个婊子！并且你等着吧，就算我这次把他骂成满脑子都是恶心东西的猪猡，他下次也还会对着我或是别的什么人张开他的腿，这不是婊子、荡妇，又是什么？说说看？  
回答自然是没有的。他并不知道奈里尔这么做的缘由，也没兴趣和理由必须知道才行。然而奈里尔只是愧疚罢了，他不过是在承受些没必要的苦痛。  
可他不在乎。

奈里尔拉着安东的手指放进去，他只要牵扯到这类把自己像货物一样出售的时候就格外兴致高涨，这是受刑，他想，如果圣明的神在上，看到我如此之牺牲，那我自然没有下地狱的理由。安东不用动一下，奈里尔会迫使他满足自己，他自己换着自己身体的角度，然后因为自己的杰作哭叫出声。  
这是婊子为数不多的绝技了。  
做完这一切他会自己主动地爬到安东身上，撅起屁股被插入。而那之后的事情就是婊子不听劝地主动被操，还有被无止境地虐待了。

这对他来说不过是家常便饭罢了。

然而那又如何呢？无论赎罪多少次，他还是依旧没有做“人”的资格了。

他犯下的罪行会跟随他到地狱深处。  
与他虚假的情人随行。


End file.
